Heero's Birthdaty
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: El cumpleaños de Heero, una celebración algo... Gozada.


Tinta roja.

Simplemente es que extraño a ese extraño ser que conocí hace no poco. nunca le consideré más que una herramienta, mi lucha siempre ha sido la del ermitaño, a solas, yo no necesito de tantas personas, puedo sentirme solo a veces pero ello no me angustia. Se que nadie podría entender mis salidas, y mis huidas, y mis heridas tan bien como yo mismo sin dar tanta explicación. Las chicas de común son demasiado celosas con mis salidas, y pueden acabar traicionándome. Sólo puedo estar con alguna antes que acabe la misión, y sin enrollarme, no me gusta que comiencen con sus miedos y temores, fantasmas que esperan su resurrección y que nunca llegó. No me interesa estar con alguien que tenga miedo o culpa por estar conmigo. Ya sé que atemorizo, pero no es para tanto. Me atemoriza el pensar que al parecer por accidente borré muchas horas de trabajo, el baka trenzado me distrae demasiado. Si me siento asfixiado simplemente huyo de él, siempre he estado solo, estar con tanta gente me fastidia. Y el habla demasiado, su presencia es demasiado fuerte como para poder resistirla. Me hace daño.

Y el sin embargo no sufre por nada ni por nadie, sólo está con Hilde, y nunca he podido percibir que quizás fuimos demasiado lejos. Quizá no debimos… pero no se puede mirar atrás. No podemos avanzar hacia atrás. 

En este extraño pais es primavera, y yo caminé por aquí en otoño. Caminé hasta su cama, donde nos rendimos el uno al otro, atemorizados y maravillados por el placer que imprime la piel en nuestros cuerpos. Caminé hasta sus sábanas blancas donde el olor a nosotros dos me confundió. El dice que quiere volver, más estoy empezando a no creerle. Somos pareja ya sólo en su mente. Nuestros cuerpos ya no se tocan mayormente, y me alejo sin pensar de nuevo en verle. AH! Salió en rima, debiera hacer una canción con esto. Una ridícula canción de amor para este ser que ya no viene. Su pelo largo ya no aparecerá por estas esquinas a buscarme. 

Y sin embargo, allá viene. Jadeando, como siempre.

-¡Heero! –jadea un poco, venía corriendo.

-Duo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sabía que aquí podría encontrarte. Resulta que quiero que me acompañes, tengo que mostrarte algo, es urgente.

-Pero…

-¡Vamos! –Me toma del brazo, y sale corriendo. Lo sigo. Su loca carrera nos lleva hasta un callejón. Desparece, al parecer quiere hacerme una emboscada, me detengo, y avanzo con cautela, pero alguien me abraza por detrás con tanta fuerza que me caigo hacia adelante. Refriega su cara contra mi espalda, sus manos están sobre mis hombros, y puedo sentir hasta su sonrisa contra mi polera. ¿cómo podría enojarme? El me ha aguantado hasta el cansancio. Y de las sombras salen Trowa, Quatre y Wufei, aparte de Sally, con regalos y gorros de cumpleaños. Ya casi lo había olvidado. Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Los chicos me felicitan. 

-puedes salirte de mi espalda, por favor. 

-nooo.

Me levanto arrastrándolo. Una de las primeras cintas que vimos juntos fue Gravitation, y el se creía una cosa entre Sakuma y Shuichi. Según él, sería Yuki. Recibo las felicitaciones con aquella capa en que se ha convertido mi amigo, mi hermano, mi amante. Los chicos me guían hasta mi lugar arreglado para la ocasión. Ahora que recuerdo, se suponía que iba a estar en casa, duo debe haberse acordado, no, no lo creo. Tiene 4 neuronas, y mirado desde un punto de vista bastante generoso. Una para pilotear el Gundam, otra para hablar, reise, y acordarse de los nombres clave, otra para culpar, y otra para cantar y recordar todos las canciones que no me gustan. Nos sentamos a comer la torta de mil hojas con manjar y recubierta de chocolate que hay con café. Me encanta, es delicioso. Mi comida favorita. Obviamente, hay crema, creo que duo si puede pensar. Estoy comenzando a creerlo. Y a temerlo, más bien. 

Cuando ya todos los chicos se van, no sin dejar la loza lavada, como regalo de cumpleaños, veo que Duo se devuelve. Seguramente se le olvidó algo. Entra, y apenas cierro la puerta, me abraza.

-Olvidé darte el regalo que te tenía preparado.

Me muerde el cuello provocándome los espasmos que sabe me provoca, poniéndome las manos en la cintura. Bajo mi cabeza, y registra mi pecho. Me enorgullezco de su forma perfecta, suelo lucirlo. Embalsama mi cuello con su singular forma, me empuja suavemente como la orden que camine, avanzo casia ciegas hacia la cama, ya sólo guiado por mi mente ya que tengo los ojos cerrados. Mi cintura reacciona como si tuviera una faja eléctrica, por la espalda se sorprende al sentirle cerca, mientras que mi vientre se sobrecoge y el dolor del deseo llega a ser desesperante, casi a gritos soy deseado pero nunca como esta noche, hay algo especial, será la luna llena o la primavera, el olor a sexo que el aire parece transmitir, será la nefasta influencia de Marte en nuestras vidas, será nuestra juventud o nuestro tardío despertar a la adolescencia, donde el crecer le estaba permitido sólo a nuestras mentes… mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por los estallidos de lucecitas que provoca su lengua en mi cuello. Ya mi paladar saca jugo esperando ese beso, ese beso que no se si odrá darme. Ya nunca pido el amor, tan siquiera el deseo mutuo, nunca creí que esto pudiera existir. Aun no lo creo, es imposible que a mí puedan amarme al ritmo que yo. Pero Duo me hace sentir bien al menos por un rato, mientras el no recuerde a Hilde. Me tira a la cama, y me besa. Mi camiseta ha escapado de mi cuerpo casi sin darme cuenta, y la suya va por el mismo camino. Su cuerpo amoroso, sin tanta tosca marca como el mío parece esculpido para el placer de algún dios. Es lo que siempre he pensado. Me recorre el primero casi a pesar suyo. Volcando todas sus energías, baja mi pantalón, desatando las mías. No resisto, y comienzo a jadear, ya estoy bastante erecto, y es que su performance de hoy ha hecho bastante efecto. Tira lejos las ropas, y me lame. Ewk, me estremezco y sigue. Nada lo detiene en cuanto comienza algo. Comienzo a repetir su nombre, Duo, Duo, Duo. Sé que le gusta que lo haga como quejándome, como lo hace Shuichi en Gravi. Le gusta saber que me domina, le gusta ser el soldado que se mete con botas de fascista en la cama un rato. Se suelta el pelo, sabe que lo estoy mirando, sabe que quiero acariciarlo y poseerlo como el a mi. Pero este es mi regalo, hoy me toca ser seducido y acabar con él en mis brazos. Aún así, me abre las piernas, pero es para jugar con su lengua en mi ano. Le encanta jugar conmigo sin mi. Le dejo, ya casi termino. 

Se siento en la cama, él apoya su cabeza en mi cadera, y me mira desde allí, esperando lo que sabe que viene, pero queriendo alargar los momentos previos. Acaricio su cabello, el placer sin nombre de estar con el me llena. Antes me atemorizaba, porque decían que los homosexuales eran lo que eran porque lo habían pasado mal con las mujeres. En mi caso no era así, más mal lo había pasado con los hombres. Ahora que jugaba con Duo hasta agotarme, pensaba en las historias de amor entre hombres, tan llenas de desesperada determinación. Las relaciones que yo conocí estaban muy lejos de ser así. En todo caso, el momento de definirme queda relegado al instante en que me sepa amado en la medida que amo a una persona, sea este hombre o mujer. Ya lo creo que esto nunca pueda pasar, por mientras disfruto acariciando su pelo, sus ojos se semi cierran, este ser tiene mucho sueño. Toco su hobro, y me mira y sube hasta besarme en los labios, empieza con un leve roce, luego nos juntamos mas y mas a medida que el sube y yo me alejo, las lenguas traspasan, el hombre está listo para dominar, y me abro de piernas para dejarle entrar. Me abraza las costillas, y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho una vez que está dentro para empezarse a mover. Mi cuerpo apenas le sintió entrar comenzó a reaccionar, estoy tenso, mi presion arterial alterada, mi respiración muy acelerada, y mi piel suda. Los cambios de presion se sienten como oleadas ante su movimiento. El dolor es una emoción que controlo, pero se desatarla, y si se desata bien, se siente placer. Duele, no lo niego, y mucho, más si como esta vez no se usa nada para aliviarlo. Pero así me gustan las cosas, a cuero pelado. Acaricio su espalda guerrera cubierta por su cabellera tan larga, tan hermosa, tan olorosa. Me besa en el pecho, miro su cara concentrada, que me observa, y me susurra,

-¿Te ha dolido mucho?

No me había percatado de mis lamentos demasiado fuertes. Digo que no con la cabeza, y sonrio. Recibo un besito, y Duo comienza a moverse. Las manos mías se aferran a las sábanas, y me muerdo mis labios al momento. Suelto el aire y me quejo, comienzo a repetir su nombre, recibo una mordida en el cuello, y escucho su susurro, más fuerte, quéjate más fuerte, más ruido, quiero más ruido. Sigo con ello, en la medida de mis posibilidades intento darle en gusto, mientras se mueve dentro de mí, y sigue, y sigue. Mi pene está erecto, mas que nunca estoy excitado, no puedo detenerme, aunque quisiera pero no quiero, no quiero… Duo se sigue agitando, creo que las gotitas de sudor que empiezan a cubrir su piel, su deliciosa y blanca piel, me indican que está por terminar. 

-Aguanta un poco más, le digo, y comienzo a moverme bajo su maravilloso peso. Provoco que terminemos juntos, la confluencia del sudor y los gruñidos, de los cuerpos que se estiran tensos y más relajados que nunca, del suspiro que besamos me convence que este es un momento maravilloso. 

Duo sale de mi y se recuesta a mi lado. Intento acercarme pero me detiene. Sabe que es mi turno, que es hora de dejarme actuar, y desea cobrar resuello para ello. Miro su cuerpo perfecto, y no resisto darle una mordida al lado del ombligo. Salta, y grita a la vez, y me rio. Tomo unos pañuelos, y le limpio de mi semen. Estoy algo adolorido, pero quiero seguir. Beso su hombro, y recuerdo que la cámara estaba conectada, y que quiero practicar un fetiche. Se lo comento, se ríe, y me responde que luego. Finalmente se voltea, sabe darme mi posición favorita. Recuerdo esa primera vez en su colonia. Recuerdo las competencias de DDR. Jugábamos sólo canciones de rock de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el Yaoi. Ahora su cuerpo está relajado, ya son muchas las veces que nos hemos recorrido por completo jugando. Ahora ya sólo entro en su cuerpo bello, y nos hacemos perfectos, ahora si que somos dos estrellas fugaces, aunque no tan rápidos menos mal. Mi movimiento ya produce mucho menos ruido y placer desesperado por parte de mi compañero. Produce ahora más que nunca aquella sensación de unidad complementaria que levemente percibí la primera vez, y que ha ido aumentando a través de la práctica. Terminamos como ya sabemos, y descanso. Mira hacia el lado, la cámara nos apunta. Miro hacia arriba. Mientras descansa un poco, atravieso de un lado a otro de la habitación unas cuerdas, y Duo se despierta para verme en medio de esta tarea. 

-¿Qué haces?

-Preparo el fetiche que anuncié. 

-Mh… cuerdas, -creo que analiza- tengo lo que te falta. –salta hasta su bolso, y saca un látigo de cuero. 

-adivinaste. Ahora ven acá. Le empecé a amarrar las manos.

-Claro. Pensé algo similar, además me toca dejarme, es tu cumpleaños, la verdad estaba una poco indeciso pero después me decidí comprarla y –le amarré los tobillos, quedaba en el aire- todo eso, ay, pero no creas que la compré en una tienda de pervertidos, auch, no, la compre en una tienda de –empecé a acomodar la cámara- productos para los que montan caballos, vaya, quedé muy cómodo. Aunque me siento un poco desnudo. Ay, es que lo estoy. Bueno, en fin, creo que falta un espejo de cuerpo completo enfrente.

-¿Y de dónde quieres que saque un espejo?

-Hay en mi bolso.

-¿Qué?

-Digo, ves el bulto ese cubierto con diarios que hay tras mi bolso, es un espejo. Lo traje hace un rato. –acomodé el dichoso espejo frente a él, la cámara a sus espaldas, y yo por el lado. Me aseguré de los ángulos de la cámara, y tomé aquel delicioso látigo. –entre que Trowa trajera los vasos y Quatre –al parecer seguía hablándome de naderías para controlar sus nervios, descalabrando los del otro. Como arma es muy efectiva. –Y Quatre pensó que sería más conveniente Ah!

La cacería había comenzado. Comencé a azotar su linda espalda y su lindo trasero con el látigo que él mismo me había proporcionado. Además estaba la visión del espejo, y las cortinas abiertas hacia ningún lado por donde entraba la luna. El edificio estaba desolado, se decía que aquí habitaban fantasmas. La performance de azotarle hasta que eyaculara no me dejó tranquilo hasta acabar desmayado sobre el piso. 

Tinta azul.

No sentía culpa, después de tomar al parlanchín trenzado. No se si era culpa, no lo era, pero sentía algo extraño en el estómago. Y lo comprendí de golpe. Lo que sentía, era soledad. El trenzado no estaba conmigo. Yo no estaba con él. Simplemente. Aún no puedo comprender el porqué no puedo sentir nada. Creo que es porque a nadie le interesa que sienta. Simplemente quieren sexo, quieren mi cuerpo, quieren el placer que se dar. No me quieren a mí. Claro, quién podría quererme a mí, que siempre soy falso, que no me muestro, que a nadie le interesa conocerme, no se dan el trabajo. Simplemente me sueñan como algo lejano e inalcanzable, que algún día llegará como un regalo de los cielos a posarse en su cuerpo y corazón, sin saber ni intentar comprender qué es lo que deseo, que es lo que siento. Simplemente deseo ser deseado. Lo soy, si no, no estaría con cada persona que se me ocurre tomar, pero sentirme deseado con todas las fuerzas por un corazón que luche estar conmigo, me parece algo imposible. Simplemente prefiero lapidar esta esperanza absurda que podría hacerme aferrarme a mi alma, a un alma que no deseo poseer. Y no porque sienta culpa, no deseo poseer un alma porque no quiero sentir este vacío, esta soledad que no es transitoria, soledad en el cuerpo, que extraña caricias que le hacían alucinar. Soledad del alma, que nunca ha visto satisfecho su deseo de complementariedad, que este baka me hizo sentir, y del cual huí hace mucho tiempo. Necesito saber que me hundo en las garras de la noche, que estos niños de sol tan deseados por mí no lo son para nadie más. pero cada uno tiene su pareja, sólo yo estoy solo. Es así de simple, solo yo estoy solo. Ya no tanto como cuando era niño, casi un adolescente, y supe tragarme las amargas pastillas de la necesidad. Ahora una parte de esa soledad ya está satisfecha, y supongo que la otra se quedará irremediablemente conmigo. Aprendo a convivir con ella cada amanecer. 

Desearía que me molestaran, que interrumpieran mis momentos de soledad como siempre solo por el gusto de sentirme cerca. A eso me refiero con todo esto, con todos aquellos con quienes atino ocurre cuando tenemos tiempo, y no hay nada mejor que hacer. No estamos juntos por el simple deseo de estarlo. 

Ahora duermo junto a otro cuerpo, y extraño el olor de esa extraña niña con la que una vez me obsesioné. Es mi corazón el que aúlla de dolor, y es porque ella está con otro. No comprende al parecer que lo que quiero de ella es lo que más me cuesta que me den, sus caricias en mi rostro, sus besitos inoportunos, sus abrazos impredecibles.

Y allí esta ese otro chico. Me da escalofríos. Creí que quería lo que todos quieren de mí, sexo. Y no es así, no comprendo muy bien lo que desea de mí, sé que no es amor. Tal vez un compañerismo, una amistad. Es probable que un compañero inseparable con el cual divertirse, pero mis otros compañeros siempre esperaran mucho más de mí. Esto me salió demasiado personal, pero es mi verdad, y si a alguien no le gusta que se vaya a la mierda. A la misma mierda donde Duo me amenazó con irse si no lo dejaba todo por él. 

Me cansé. Otro día lo termino. Espero les haya gustado a los pervertidos. Me estoy poniendo demasiado romántica para mi gusto, no me hallo con tanta trama. 


End file.
